narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skaði
|image=forming skaooai.jpg; The Dragon of Flames Forming rampage skaoi.jpg; Skaði Unleashed full power skaio.jpg; Izumi rides Skaði dragon flame.png; The spear after explosion. |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Skaði |literal english=Skaði |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Izumi Soga, Takumi Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Skaði is a technique utilized by Izumi Soga. It is the only technique granted by her Mangekyō Sharingan and is described as the ability to burn and reduce everything to ashes. It allows her to form a gigantic, dragon like creature made of flames. Overview It allows her to form an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, this one's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton. The flames are so intense that they would incinerate and reduce anything to ash without even physical contact. This dragon itself represents Izumi in a battle, the dragon can produce a massive roar which not only blows away everything in it's radius but the roar also contains it's fire element, which is capable of melting rocks and setting an entire forest on fire within a short span of time. The dragon can also fly at high speeds, which allows it to attack it's target(s) at any given moment, additionally the user can ride upon the flaming dragon if she wants. The flaming body does not have an effect on the user. Due to his body being entirely covered in flames, any person who so much as touches this dragon will be burned down to ashes. In addition, this flaming body has a tendency to absorb fire based ninjutsu, which allows it to grow even stronger than before. The dragon can form a large spear made of intense flames which the user can hurl at the enemy. The spear upon contact would explode, the explosion is strong enough to destroy and eradicate everything in it's vicinity. The flames created by the explosion are powerful enough to overwhelm the combined efforts of multiple Ice and Water users and can be controlled with great precision to attack only the targets it chooses and it also has power over the intensity of the flames. Drawbacks The users of Skaði suffers from some major drawbacks, the one's noted so far are: *Use of the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing his eyes to bleed. *It puts a huge strain on the users body and sort of causes him to experience immense pain. * It needs a huge amount of chakra and can inflict damage to the user as well if he uses it recklessly, also considerable control over one's chakra and mastery over shape transformation is required to cast this technique. Trivia *In Norse mythology, Skaði (sometimes anglicized as Skadi, Skade, or Skathi) is a jötunn and goddess associated with bowhunting, skiing, winter, and mountains. Skaði is attested in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources; the Prose Edda and in Heimskringla, written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson, and in the works of skalds. Category:OmegaDragon Category:Jutsu